I Do, Know That This Is Trouble
by DisneyNickABCFamilyMTV2015
Summary: What if Rachel really did get pregnant after her and Finn hooked up at Will & Emma's wedding? Will they keep it? Will they get back together? Will Rachel leave New York or will Finn leave Lima? All these questions and more will be answered in I Do, Know That This Is Trouble. First Glee Story. Read & Review Please.


I Do, Know That This Is Trouble

 **Summary: What if Rachel really did get pregnant after her and Finn hooked up at Will & Emma's wedding? Will they keep it? Will they get back together? Will Rachel leave New York or will Finn leave Lima? All these questions and more will be answered in I Do, Know That This Is Trouble.**

Set During & After I Do

Chapter One: Introduction

Rachel's POV

After I caught the bouquet I went to use the bathroom and saw Finn waiting for me when I got out.

"That's weird. See traditionally only single girls line up to catch the bouquet. She loves me," He said pulling peddles off a flower.

"I am single."

"You live with a guy. She loves me not."

"Have you been drinking?"

"You know you were the one you told me to stop moping around and being such a sad sack. She loves me. A-And it got me thinking about Will and Emma. About how relationships are a lot like flowers. If you find the right seed, put it in good soil, give it water and sunlight, bam perfect bud. She loves me not. And then comes winter and the flower dies but if you tend that garden spring will come along and that flower will bloom again. She loves me."

I was confused about why he was telling me this so I asked...

"Are you telling me you want to be a gardener?"

"I'm asking you how you can live with a guy but still be single. She loves me not."

"Come on, it's New York, okay? Haven't you ever seen _Sex and the City_? Brody and I had a very mature conversation. We just decided that we're not gonna, you know, put any labels on anything or worry about what we are."

"She loves me. So do you really believe all that stuff you tell yourself about you know labels, and mature conversations, _Sex and the City_ , really? She loves me not."

"You think I'm lying to you?"

"I think you're lying to yourself. She loves me. And I think the only reason that you can't really commit to Brody is because your still in love with someone else. She loves me not."

"You?"

He let out a small chuckle before continuing.

"You and I both know how this thing ends. I-I don't know how or when, and I don't care where you're living or-or what dope you're shacked up with, you're my girlfriend. We are endgame. I know that and you know that."

I though about what what he was saying and maybe he's right. I am still in love with him but I also know that we are in to different places in our lives and now is not the time for us to be together. After a moment he leaned in to kiss me but I had to pull away luckily it was time for us to sing.

"We got to sing our duet, so..."

"Yeah," he nodded.

I took a few steps before turning around, walked back to him, and pulled the last peddle off the flower giving him a smile before we walked back into the room. All throughout the song he was looking at me lovingly and my thoughts were clouded by him and the love we share. I don't know if it was the stuff that he said or the love and the feelings that were in the air I just knew I wanted to be close to him. Even if it was for one night. After we finished our song I took his hand and lead him to the dance floor. His hands went straight to my hips while I wrapped my arms around his neck. I looked into his eyes as one of the last slow songs of the night went on. After a few moments adrenaline took over and I kissed him. He responded immediately tilting his head to get a better angle. As we kissed my body felt like it was on fire as sparks ran through me. I realized that only he can have this effect on me. I don't feel like this when I kiss Brody or when I was with Jesse. He pulled away after a few minutes so we can catch our breath.

"Let's get out of here," Finn said after the song ended.

"Yeah," I said.

He took my hand leading me into one of the rooms. I took my dress off while he took his jacket, shirt, and pants off leaving me in just my bra and underwear while he was left in boxers and a t-shirt. After he turned off one of the lamps he sat on the bed before hovering over me and covered his soft lips on mine. I moved my hands up his arms, to his broad shoulders, before my arms around his neck pulling him closer. He pulled away looking at me.

"Are you okay?"

"Just making sure this is reality."

"Finn I don't want to lead you on thinking that if we do this tonight that were getting back together."

"I know," He said.

"I do love you and I would love for us to get back together one day but now just not the right time."

"I know and I love you I'm willing to wait as long as it takes but for now we have tonight," He said as I pulled off his shirt running my hands up and down his chest.

"Yeah we do," I smiled before he kissed me again. After a minute he moved from my lips to my neck kissing and sucking it. I let at a moan as he bit my spot. As he was working on my neck his hands were on my back undoing my bra. Once he got it undone he pulled away from my neck and hovered over my breasts. He kissed both of my nipples before he started rolling them around with his fingers watching them grew with touch. After that he cupped one while leaning down and stated sucking on the other. I arched my back giving him more room. Within minutes he had moved on to the other one. When he finished with my breasts he pulled off my underwear. After they were off he bent down touching his tongue to my clit before sticking a finger inside me. He took my clit in his mouth sucking it before sticking a second finger in. He released my clit after a few minutes before licking up and down my folds like I'm a Popsicle and sticking a third finger in. Pumping them in and out and it felt so good. After a while he took his fingers out and stuck his tongue into my entrance. My hands went between his shoulder blades the nails digging into his skin. My body was on fire and I can feel an organism coming up. Damn this boy is so good at this. Of course we've had a lot of practice since our first time almost a year and a half ago. His tongue sliding in and out of me while his hands squeezed my ass. An organism rocked me less then a minute latter as he smirked against my clit and I screamed out his name.

"Finn!"

He pulled away giving my body a few minutes to calm down before carefully layed me back down. I slid his boxers off before we made out for what seemed like hours and lined himself in front of my entrance once he pulled away. He slowly pushed himself in earning a moan from me as I arch my back a little. He leaned down capturing my lips with his sweeping his tongue across my lips before I let it in pushing Finn deeper and deeper inside of me. He pulled out and pushed back in harder, faster, & deeper. Causing a loud moan from both of us.

"God damn Finn," I say pushing my head deeper into my pillows.

"Rachel," He whispers my name every time I can feel him fill me. Our moans getting louder, higher pitched, and less controlled as I wrap my legs around his waist bringing his closer as he gets deeper and deeper. I wrap my hands in his hair pulling on to it harder the deeper he goes. I can feel my second organism of the night coming in faster and harder then the first one as I held off a scream. Finn gave a few more thrusts before pulling out completely crashing on top of me. After we got our breath back I turned to him.

"I was gonna relax in the tub. Do you want to come with me?"

"Sure."

We grabbed a couple of towels before heading into the bathroom. After the tub was filled he sat in it first and I followed leaning my back against his chest as he wrapped his arms around me.

"I miss you, Finn. The last time we saw each other you said that you didn't want any contact with me."

"Yeah. I'm so sorry about that. I was just mad that you moved on so quickly. I didn't really mean it."

"Just because we can't be couple right now doesn't mean we can't be friends right?"

"Right. I miss you too, Rach."

I turned to him smiling as he kissed the top of my head. We sat in there for a while talking about random stuff. When we got out and dyed off it was around 10:00. He took my hand turning me around before kissing me again.

"Round 2," He whispered to me once he pulled away.

I chuckled before kissing him before we both fell onto the bad and doing it all over again, After the second time it was almost 11:00. I layed down first before he followed wrapping his arms around me pulling me closer.

"Goodnight Rach. I love you."

"Love you," I mumbled before sleep took over me.

 **The Next Morning**

I woke up the next morning at around 7:00. I had to be at the Columbus airport at 7:40 to catch the 8:00 plane back to New York. I took a quick shower before sliding back on dress and grabbing my purse and the bouquet. I looked over at Finn and smiled. I'm so glad we are friends again. I kissed his head before walking out of the room and towards the airport.

Finn's POV

A lot has happened in the past few days. I told Mr. Shue about my kiss with Emma and we've been feuding since. I figured we could clear the air instead of doing the feud assignment that the glee kids wanted us to do but that didn't work and neither did their assignment. So now I'm in my office packing everything up and trying to figure out what the hell I'm going to do with my life now. Just as I got to my desk Marley walked in.

"So you really are leaving?"

"Yeah."

"I just wanted to thank you for everything you did for me," she said handing me a card.

"Thank you," I said reading it and putting it in the box.

"So what's next for you?"

"I don't know probably a lot of long hours figuring out what's next for me."

"Um can I speak freely?"

"Yeah, sure, I'm not your commanding officer or anything. Say whatever you want."

"Dude, you really need to grow a pair."

"Maybe you should go back to not speaking so freely."

"I know that you are feeling bad about yourself right now. And I also know how just one kiss can get you into a whole lot of trouble. Believe me. But if Mr. Shue doesn't want you around anymore, forget him. Don't let him define you."

"Problem is, he does define me. The four years I spent in this Glee Club defines me. This whole freakin' school defines me, and without it I just feel...lost. So..."

"After we lost Sectionals, I was terrified that everything was just going to fall apart, but you fought to keep us together. You're a natural leader Finn. A teacher. You don't need Mr. Shue's approval to be that."

"Yeah, but I do need a little thing called a teaching degree."

"So go get one."

She smiled at me before leaving me with my thoughts. After I finished packing up my phone began to ring.

"Hello?"

"Hi Tubs."

"Santana."

"Where are you?"

"I just left McKinley and am heading home."

"Wrong. You are heading to New York."

"Why is Kurt okay? Is Rachel okay?" I asked my heart dropping.

"They're fine."

"Then why do I have to come to New York?"

She sighed before continuing.

"You know that guy that Rachel has been seeing, Brody?"

"Yes."

"Well I found out something very disturbing about him and after I confronted him about he told Rachel and Kurt about and they kicked me out. So I need you to come up here and teach him a lesson."

"What did you find out about him?"

"Ok, Brody is a gigolo."

"What's a gigolo?"

"A male hooker."

"WHAT!"

"Yep."

"Are you sure?"

"Ok listen Hudson my Psychic Mexican Third Eye is never wrong. Plus I saw him walking out of a hotel room with his hair and clothes all messed up holding a belt and a large some of money in his hand."

"That son of a bitch," I said before I could stop myself.

"Yeah."

"Wait, why do you care so much?"

"I may not like Berry and Lady Hummel 90% of the time, but in this big lonely town they are the only family I have and I don't want to see one or either of them get hurt. So I figured you could help. You're a semi-tough dude who will do anything to protect his Hobbit. So are you in?"

"Someone has to teach that punk a lesson. Just give me some time to get a few drinks there. I'll do more damage if I'm a little drunk and I'll need a place to crash for the night."

"No problem, so I'll see you in a few hours Tubs?"

"Yeah."

"Cool."

 **8 hours latter**

After I get a little drunk I texted Santana so she can drive my car over to the hotel.

"So I tricked that Vicky chick he's suppose to be screwing to not be here and Brody is going to be here any minute. Let's go."

I nodded my head and followed her to the room. She picked the lock and we walked in.

"You hide in the bathroom. I'll cue you in."

"Ok."

After a few minutes I started to hear Brody and Santana's voices.

"Good evening, Vicky. Santana how did you..."

"I told you. This is what I do."

"You can't tell Rachel. Please, I'm not proud of this."

"Save it. I think there's someone more important that you should convince tonight."

That must be my cue. I walked over to them slowly.

"Okay. Well, I'm going to leave you two alone for a little girl talk. Have fun."

As soon as Santana walked out we just stared at each other. The tension was so thick you could cut it with a knife. After a moment he began to talk.

"Listen, I can explain this."

"Shut your mouth. After tonight you're a ghost. You disappear from her life forever. No good-byes, nothing."

"I love her."

"But she doesn't really know who you are. Yet."

I tried just walking out but he had to grab hold of my jacket before saying...

"You can't tell her."

That's it no more Mr. Nice Guy. I punched him, he throw a lamp at me, which I dodged, then he tackled me. We wrestled around for a while before I punched him again, grabbed a hold of him, and before I could stop myself I said...

"Stay away from my future wife!" before letting him go, kicking over another table, and stumbling out.

I met up with Santana in the hallway and she drove us back to the place where she is staying before I fell asleep.

 **A couple days latter**

Santana's POV

After Rachel found out about Brody she broke up with him and aloud me to move back in. When I was moved back in a found something very interesting in the bathroom trash. I made a note to talk to Rachel about it when I got home from work aka right now.

"Ok, New York may be disgusting, especially when it's covered in gray, nasty snow, and the people may be horrible and rude, and some smelly homeless man in pee-stained tighty-whities might have groped me on the subway, and then asked me for a dollar, but I gots to say, I finally feel like I have found my people," I said sitting on the couch next to Rachel.

"Glad that you found your corner of the sky, Santana."

"Where are the Hardy Boys? Investigating the mystery of "God, could you be anymore annoying?"

"Kurt and Adam are at NYADA."

"Ok, look, now that we're alone, I want to talk to you about what I found in your bathroom trash can, underneath the wadded-up tissue paper, the used cotton swabs, and the soiled acne wipes. An item which, unless Lady Hummel has actually been a lady all these years could have only be yours."

"I don't know what you are talking about."

"Rachel...you're really not going to tell me about the stick?"

"You had no right," she said starting to cry.

"Rachel, I'm your friend , you can trust me. Just tell me what's going on."

She started crying and so I pulled her in my arms rubbing her back.

"Oh god. You're going to be okay. It's okay. It's going to be okay."

I may be a bitch but despite that I do really care about Rachel. She stopped crying after a few minutes and lifted her head up to loom at me.

"I'm so sorry," she said her voice shaking.

"How far along are you?"

"A few weeks if it's true."

"Is it Finn's?"

"Of course it's Finn's. Brody and I never had sex."

"So the the bomb wedding?"

"Yes."

"Ok. We need to set a doctors appointment just be sure."

"Santana?"

"Yeah."

"Don't tell anybody about this."

"Alright."

 **The next day**

Rachel's POV

After Santana found my pregnancy test we set an appointment at the doctors office. She had me do a blood test and pee test were they both came out positive. My worst nightmare has came true. I'm 19 and pregnant.

"Well?" Santana asked as I walked into the waiting room.

Since I was to chocked to speak I just nodded my head and started to cry.

"Come on," She said taking my hand and leading me out. I started my as Finn says "disappointed crying" while Santana rubbed my back trying to calm me down. I stopped after a few minutes and pulled away from her embrace while she handed me some tissues.

"Thanks for coming with Santana."

"That's what friends do."

"Whatever you do don't tell Kurt."

"Why?"

"Because Kurt will tell Finn. Finn will tell his mom and Bert. Carole will tell my dads and then the entire town will know by the end of the day."

"You have to tell Finn."

"I know. I will sooner or latter."

"Can I tell Quinn at least? She can help you through this better than anyone."

"No. I don't want anyone to know yet."

"Why? It's not anything to be ashamed of. You just got up by Lordmcchubbytin and now have to give up everything you've ever worked for to have a kid at 19 years old."

"Thanks," I said dryly.

"Well it was better then being knocked by Puckerman at 16."

"Santana!"

She gave me a smirk before whistling for a cab. When we got home I layed on my bed and turned some music before slowly following asleep.

 **A few hours latter**

"Rachel, Rachel wake up. Rachel. Rachel!"

I opened my eyes slowly to see Kurt standing there.

"What's going on?" I asked yawning.

"I figured you would want to eat."

"Oh thanks."

I got up and stretched before grabbing my phone with one person on my mind. I know it sounds crazy but I just want to hear his voice.

After a few rings he answered. I heard a deep breath before he started to speak.

"I know you're probably still pissed about Brody. So I'll start by saying that I'm sorry and that my hand still hurts. His face has sharp edges."

"I'm not mad. Actually, I think I owe you a debt of gratitude. Just, um you know, I wish that you would've stayed and hung around a little longer."

"Next time, I promise."

"So, how is college?"

"It's a dream come true. Parties with Puck..."

"Puck? Puck is there?"

"Yeah, he's here. Long story, but it's amazing. Every night, we go out, we-were meeting new people..."

"Well, then, that sounds amazing. I'm...it's really great."

" _You need to him Berry!"_ I thought.

"Rachel?"

"Finn I have something I need to tell you. Face to Face preferably."

"Ok how I come up this weekend."

"I think it would better if I came to you."

"Alright. Rachel are you ok? You seem nervous."

"I'll see you this weekend," I said before hanging up.

 **A few days latter**

No One's POV

"Alright guys that was great. Take 5," Mr. Shue told the Glee Clubers.

"Have you heard from Rachel lately? She hasn't been returning my calls or answering my texts," Finn asked Mr. Shue.

"No not really."

"I'm really worried about her. Last time we talked she told me that she had something to tell me face to face really nervously. When I asked her if she was okay she said see you this weekend and hung up."

"That's weird. Well have you tried..."

"Hold on. Oh Rachel just texted back."

 **Rachel**

 **2:45 – Finn**

 **On my way to McKinley. Should be there is about 5 min.**

"What did she say?"

"She'son her way here."

"Finn maybe you should take the rest of rehearsal off. We'll catch up tomorrow."

"Are you sure Mr. Shue?"

"Yeah. If she is driving all the way down here to talk to you then it's got to be important."

"Yeah, thanks."

Finn said goodbye to the Glee kids and walked out to the parking lot waiting for Rachel. After a few minutes she pulled up. Finn stared at her as she walked over to him. Her face was puffy from crying and she was dressed in Finn's leatherman jacket and black sweats. Her hair was pulled back in a messy ponytail and she wearing a pair of flip flops.

"Hi," she said as she reached him.

"Hey. What's going on?"

"We should go in somewhere."

She took his hand and lead him to the auditorium.

"Rachel what's going on?" He asked once the sat down.

One look in his concerned hazel eyes and she broke down. He took her into his arms and rocked her and rubbed her back soothingly. After a few minutes she started quietly sobbing but was able to talk.

"Who are you disappointed at?" He asked.

"Myself."

"What happened?"

She took a deep breath before beginning.

"I don't know how much you remember from that night because I don't know how drunk you were. But during Mr. Shue and Ms. Pillsbury's disaster wedding we hooked up."

"I remember."

"Well we were so caught up in the moment that we didn't use anything and now I'm pregnant."

"It's mine?"

"It has to be because Brody and I never had sex and I'm almost a month along."

"Oh god."

"Yep."

"What are we going to do?"

"Well a few days ago I talked to Madam Tibideaux and she said that after I had the baby and was back on my feet that was welcome back. For the next eight months I figured that I could came home and help you and Mr. Shue with the New Directions!. Maybe get a job at Breadstix or The Lima Bean or something."

"You serious?"

"Yeah and we can we can spend the whole time working on your applications so you could come back up to New York with me and obviously the baby."

"Wait we're keeping it?"

"Did you not want to?"

"I'll support any choice you make."

"Smart boy," she said smiling before kissing his cheek.

"We have tell everybody," Finn said after a few minutes.

"Well there's still a half an hour before Glee ends."

"We can get Mercedes, Mike, Quinn, Kurt, Puck, and our parents together another time to tell them."

"Yeah." Finn stood up first before pulling Rachel up and walking hand in hand to choir room.

 **Well I hope you enjoyed the first chapter. This is my first Glee story so you like it. I'll post chapter 2 asap. Until then read and review please and in your review answer this question. I will give you shout out at the beginning of the next chapter.**

 **QOTC: Besides Finn and Rachel who is your favorite pairing on Glee?**

 **MA: Kurt and Blaine. They are adorable.**

 **Catch you guys soon.**

 **Brittney out! :) 3 :P**


End file.
